cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Organization of Imperial Nations
= Charter = I. Preamble This Document is meant to set out the rights, rules, and regulations of the Organization of Imperial Nations. We are a formal alliance which embraces the art of war and personal gain. All signing nations will hereby agree to the set rules and regulations presented by this charter. Failure to do so will result in a major attack. II. Major Positions At this time (4/13/06) there are eight (8) major positions available in the Organization of Imperial Nations: Chancellor 1.The chancellor has veto powers over all decisions made by each individual councils and countries 2.The Chancellor is the head of the Grand War Council and can veto any decision passed there or any other nations vote 3.The Chancellor has the power to suspend or expel a nation from the OIN 4.The Chancellor is the commander of the entire OIN if we go to war with another Alliance 5.The Chancellor can only be overruled if the ENTIRE Grand War Council votes against him 6.The Chancellor is not involved in any Continental council, only the Grand War Council, however; the Chancellor has the power to veto any decision made by the Continental War councils Vice-Chancellor 1. Should the Chancellor fall ill or go away for a period of time the Vice-Chancellor will take his place as Chancellor until the Chancellor returns 2. Vice Chancellor is involved in all council decisions and has 1 vote Secretary of foreign relations 1.The Secretary of foreign relations is involved in all military councils and has 1 vote 2. The Secretary of foreign relations has the job of talking to other alliances Secretary of War 1. The Secretary of War is in charge of making discipline and attacks on other Alliences 2. The Secretary of War can make referrals to the Chancellor as to who should get economic benefits from the OIN members 3. The Secretary of War also is in charge of treaties/alliences between othwe nations 4. The Secretary of war has 1 vote on the Chancellor's (Grand) War Council and can comment, but not vote on any Continental council Minister of Defense (North America, Europe, Asia) 1. Each Minister of Defense is in charge of the Continent of which he represents 2. They are in charge of their own continental war councils and have veto power in the continental war councils, but can be overturned by the Chancellor only 3. They are in charge of granting permission to individual nations going to war with individual rouge nations F. Council members 1. These are the nations who represent the views of the continent they represent 2. They have 1 vote in both the Grand War Council and the Continental War councils 3. If all 3 members of the continental council vote against the Minster of defense for that continent they can overturn that veto III. Grand War Council Contains 1. Chancellor (1) 2. Vice-Chancellor (1) 3. Secretary of Foreign Relations (1) 4. Secreatary of War (1) 5. all ministers of defense for each continent (3) 6. all council members (9) Rules 1. If another Alliance has declared war against us a debate and vote is set up on how and when to attack 2. You can make aid offers to nations at war and other nations can ask for aid, once they get approval of the Continetal Councils 3. If the Chancellor has overturned something passed by one of the Continental Councils and a council membner objects we then have a vote, if all nations except the Chancellor vote against the Chancellor, the Chancellor is over-ruled 4. If A Nation is on trial for crimes against the allience We have a vote to see if the nation is guilty of war crimes 5. The council's main objective is to plan wars between other nations and other alliences when 2 or more OIN nations are involved 6. The council will also review any treaties between alliences IV. Continental War Councils contains Vice-Chancellor (1) Secretary of Foreign Relations (1) Minister of Continent (1) council members (3) Chancellor (No vote, but is present, can veto anything on the agenda as he sees fit)Secretary of War (similiar to Chancellor but without veto power) Rules + Procedure 1. The Purpose is Deliberate individual War cases between individual nations on each continent 2. A member of OIN must ask a council member to put his/her nation they want to go to war with on the Continetal War council. The Council will read a copy and pasted reasoning by the proposing nation for reason why they want to go to war with an individul nation. The council will discuss and vote on it, and 18 hours or less a message will be sent to the proposing nation, giving a yes or no verdict. V. Nuclear Technology A. Uses The OIN applauds the use of Nuclear weapons in order to gain for each individual country. That said, all clearances of Nuclear weapons used, has to be cleared by the Chancellor or Vice Chancellor, along with each nations own Continental War Council B. Regulations All OIN nations who have nuclear capability are ordered to announce their purposes of these weapons along with when and why they got them to the Nuclear committee VII. Rules A. OIN vs OIN warfare You may NEVER attack a OIN member B. OIN vs rogue nation warfare 1. Before you attack a random nation, make sure that nation is not part of any alliances 2. If they are a part of an alliance after you attacked report of the Chancellor's War council to get clearance to attack 3. Failure to do so will result in suspension and possible expulsion VIII. Signatures ---- IX. About the Organisation of Imperial Nations We are an alliance that has its roots at Middle-Earth Vault if you have any connections there. We are looking for many other nations to help make our alliance one of the stronegst in Cyber nations! We are a loose group, and if you want to spam we have our own spam forum. If you would like to join or make an alliance with us post here and post in our recruitment and new alliances sections, thank you! This is our forum address: http://s9.invisionfree.com/OIN/index.php?act=idx Category:Alliances